Duo, futeur défenseur de la justice !
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: YATTA ! ENFIN LA SUITE DE DUO LE BAD BOY ! À savourer sans modération ... PS : J'ai une panne d'inspiration pour le moment sur cette fic ... mais je vous promets la suite pour bientôt ! Désolée du retard !


**Auteur :**Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Suite d'une fic qui se finit mal !

BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI !!! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! JE VOUS RETROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUVE !!!

Dites-moi tout ! Comment ce sont passées vos vacances ? Vous avez fait quoi ? Vous vous êtes amusés ? Vous êtes allés à la mer ? Vous avez fait un petit séjour ? Vous avez fais vos vacances avec vos amis ?

... Tohru, ne t'imice pas dans la vie des gens ...

Mais que c'est **BON** de vous retrouver !

Et pour bien commencer l'année ( parce que c'est parfois déprimant de reprendre les cours ), la suite de Duo le Bad Boy !

Je vous l'ai promis la veille des vacances, et vous l'avez !

Voilà quelque chose qui remonte le moral, n'est-ce pas ? Duo et Heero vont se retrouver !

Mais avant ça, il y a eu la montagne avec Cauterets, la mer avec L'Ile d'Oléron ( main bon, une eptite journée ! ), ... c'était trop bien ! Ca fait du bien, les vacances à la montagne ! En plus, c'est pas souvent que je passe quelques jours quelque part !

Bon ! Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie ! 

Vous voulez lire cette fic, alors je vous laisse !

Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!

**Duo, futur défenseur de la justice !**

Dans un amphi, à Osaka ...

Professeur : N'oubliez jamais d'user les hyperbole et autres figures de styles, qui pourront vous être très utiles, et...

Les années ont passées, et Duo a 26 ans. Il n'a pas vu Heero depuis. Ils ont continué à correspondre, dans l'espoir de se retrouver un jour. L'amour de Duo pour Heero est intacte, et plus il attend, plus il s'accroît. Il pense à lui tous les jours, et attend toujours ses lettres avec impatience. Mais ces derniers temps, il n'en a pas reçu. Cela le rend inquiet ...

En ce qui concerne sa vie, il fait des études de droit. Il est le meilleur de sa classe. Il espère devenir avocat pour protéger les innocents victimes d'accusations sans preuves valables, comme lui l'a été.

L'affaire Maxwell a été élucidée il y a 5 ans. La mère d'Heero a trouvé d'autres empreintes que celles de Duo sur la gâchette, ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver avant d'être virée. Et le temps de retrouver toutes les archives et objets de crime, en plus qu'il faut jouer son rôle de mère et régler toutes les autres enquêtes dont elle devait se charger ... Autant pour Duo, qui était sur le point d'être trouvé par les agents d'Osaka, et qui était sur le point de fuir encore une fois. Maintenant, il est tranquille et heureux. Il a enfin une vie normale. Malgré tout, Heero lui manque terriblement et c'est pour lui une autre souffrance. Mais il sait qu'Heero l'aime, alors il ne se fait pas de soucis ...

Professeur : Pour le mois prochain, je veux un mémoire de 50 000 kanjis sur ce sujet ...

Duo note. Il peut maintenant sortir. Il est 15H, et c'est la fin des cours. Il peut prendre une pause avant de commencer le boulot ( aussi bien pour le travail que pour les devoirs ! ). Il prend son cartable, remonte l'amphithéâtre, traverse la cour un bon bol d'air frais ... et prend son temps pour sortir. Il avance vers la route en face du bâtiment. Au loin, il voit un homme qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de voir. Un homme d'un peu plus de vingt ans, mince, un peu moins d'1m75, habillé avec une chemise blanche et un pantalon bleu foncé. Il s'arrête. Cet homme en question l'observe beaucoup. Duo le reconnaît ...

Duo : _... non ... c'est pas vrai ..._

Il reste figé, à le contempler. Le jeune homme sourit, il court vers lui.

Duo, qui a envie de sourire, mais il n'y arrive pas : _... c'est ..._

L'homme : Duo !!!

Duo tend presque ses bras alors que l'autre lui saute dessus, l'écrasant par terre !

L'homme, les larmes aux yeux : Duo, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je suis heureux !!!

Son visage rond et fin, ses yeux de saphirs, des cheveux bruns en bataille, son expression tendre et un peu enfantine ...

Duo : ... Heero ...

Heero lui envoie un sourire rayonnant. Il fait plus adulte, son corps est un petit peu plus musclé, et il porte maintenant des lunettes rectangulaires, qui lui vont à ravir. Il est devenu un grand et très bel homme. Ce qui n'est en aucun cas pour déplaire à Duo ...

Heero, remarquant qu'ils sont sur le sol et surtout que tout le monde les observe : ... excuse-moi ...

Duo : ... ce n'est pas grave ...

Ils se relèvent, très gênés.

Duo, encore un peu ébêté : ... tu as ... changé ...

Heero, le regard amoureux : ... toi aussi ...

Duo le regarde encore longuement. Il n'arrive pas à y croire ... Ses larmes montant aux yeux, il le serre dans ses bras, et plonge sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il respire ses cheveux ...

Heero, aussi heureux que lui : Doucement ! Doucement ...

Heero passe ses bras autour de lui, tendrement ... L'étudiant attendait ça depuis si longtemps ... enfin, il peut le voir ...

Duo : ... snif ...

Heero, dans le même état : Tu ne vas pleurer quand même ?...

Ils se mettent à pleurer comme des gros malades, alors que les gens les regardent comme s'ils étaient des folasses, ou alors avec pexplexité. Mais ils s'en foutent ...

Duo : _... tu vas bien ... je suis rassuré ..._

Il essuie les larmes d'Heero avant de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il a gardé depuis son départ de Tokyo ...

µµµµµµ

Ils se promènent dans une rue d'Osaka, main dans la main. Duo ne se soucie de rien du tout : juste de son petit bonheur avec Heero ...

Heero : Osaka est vraiment aussi belle que tu me l'as décrite ...

Duo : Tu trouves ?

Heero a vraiment l'air d'aimer ...

Duo : C'est où que tu m'emmènes ?

Heero : Tu verras !

Duo : _... il a l'air de connaître les rues ... mais c'est la première fois qu'il vient ici, non ?_

Heero, s'arrêtant devant une porte : On est arrivés !

Duo : Déjà ?

Heero : Ouais !

Heero prend ses clefs et ouvre la porte ...

Duo : _... il s'est installé ici ou quoi ?..._

Ils montent des escaliers. Heero se pointe devant une porte. Il met la serrure dedans et la tourne avec excitation. Il ouvre ...

Heero, entrant : Bienvenue à la maison !

Duo : Chez ...

Duo rougit fortement.

Duo : _IL HABITE JUSTE À CÔTE DE CHEZ MOI !!! Je le verrais tous les jours après les cours, et on pourra passer des soirées ensemble, comme les vrais couples, et se préparer un bon petit repas, comme les vrais couples, et se raconter notre journée, comme les vrais couples, et dormir ensemble, commes les vrais couples, et..._

Heero, tout sourire : Tu es écarlate, Duo.

Duo : ... euh ... oui ... c'est ... un bel appartement que tu as là ...

Il n'avait pas remarqué à son arrivé ... il est dans une salle avec deux fenêtres, une grande télé devant un canapé et une table, une étagère à cassettes et à DVDs à côté. Un meuble sépare ce petit salon et le coin cuisine, avec une gazinière, un placard et un frigo ( et un évier bien sûr ).

Heero, prenant Duo par la main : Viens !

Après la cuisine, il y a une porte menant à la chambre. Une chambre assez grande, avec un lit assez grand pour deux personnes ...

Duo, vraiment très rouge : gloups 

Une petite table de chevet est là, avec une lampe et des figurines. Il y a aussi une étagère avec des mangas et des dossiers de gestion, et surtout Heero insiste du regard là-dessus , il y a une porte en face du lit pour accéder à la salle de bain ...

Heero : Alors, ça te plaît ?

Duo, tellement rouge qu'il pourrait transpirer : ...oooooooh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Heero, d'un air sous-entendu : ...

Duo, tétanisé : Comment, tu...insinuerais que...on va... habiter ensemble ?!...

Heero : Tu ne veux pas ?

Duo : ...euh...euuuuuuuh...si...bien sûr...mais...c'est...super intime alors...ça me...euh...

Heero : Ah, je vois ... ça t'intimide ...

Duo : Mais...euh...Non !...enfin...oui, un peu...

Heero : Si tu ne veux pas, je me suis installé juste à côté de chez toi exprès, on peut prendre notre temps, encore ...

Duo : Non !...je...je vais en parler aux gars et...et...

Heero, prenant Duo dans ses bras : Mon chériiiiiiiii !

Duo : Euh...a...arrête de dire ça, ça...ça me gêne...

Heero : un peu lol 

Il resserre l'étreinte.

Duo : ... merci Heero ... je suis heureux de pouvoir habiter avec toi ...

Heero : ... c'est moi, le plus heureux ...

Duo : Dis ... tu t'es installé ici mais ... tu t'es trouvé un boulot ?

Heero : Oui, j'ai ouvert un magasin !

Duo, le lâchant : Sérieux ?!

Heero : Oui, un magasin de goodies, de cosplay, ...

Duo : C'est génial !

Heero : Disons que j'ai découvert que j'avais une certaine facilité pour la couture et la communication ... et puis ça me plaît de travailler en plein milieu de mes passions d'ado ... hi hi hi ...

Duo : ... euh ...

Heero : Ah, c'est vrai que les trucs genre Sakura ou Sailor Moon, c'est pas ton truc ... ( voir "Duo le Bad Boy" )

Duo : Mais ... j'ai envie de la voir, cette boutique ! Ca sera avec plaisir !

Heero : J'ai hâte que tu la découvres ! J'ouvre demain !

Duo : J'irai te voir après les cours !

Heero : Je t'attendrai ...

Ils s'embrassent.

Duo : Euh ... je suis désolé mais je peux pas rester trop longtemps, j'vais embaucher là ...

Heero, regardant sa montre : Oh oui ! Bientôt 16H30 ! Je crois que tu devrais y aller maintenant !

Duo : J'ai encore un peu de temps ...

Heero, le poussant vers la porte : Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard !

Duo : Mais...

Il se retrouve en dehors de l'appartement ...

Heero : Et dès que tu rentres, je te prépare un bon plat chaud ! Et tu as intérêt de venir avec tes affaires ! Sinon je vais me fâcher ! Allez, bisous !

Il lui donne un dernier petit bisou avant de refermer la porte ...

Duo : _... me préparer ... un bon plat chaud ..._

Il rougit très fortement à cette pensée ...

Duo : _... bon ... faudrait peut-être que j'aille au boulot ..._

Il laisse s'évader un grand sourire et passe dans les couloirs en gambadant et en fredonnant le générique de Sakura ( "I am a dreamer" ) ...

Duo, tout rouge, tel en benet : _... mon Heero, ce soiiiiiiiiir ... mon Heero, ce soir, va dormiiiiiiiiiiir ... dans mes bras brûlants, ce soiiiiiiiiiiiir ... la la laaaaaaaaaaaaa ... la la lèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèreuh ..._

**Tsuzuku ...**

Bon, c'était court comme début mais c'est pour bien commencer ...

Bisous à tous !


End file.
